A Love Shown By A Nightmare
by levi97100
Summary: Tsukune has been having nightmares about Mizore dieing and starts to panic when he finds out that Mizore is sick. Tsukune X Mizore


A Love Shown By A Nightmare.

Summary Tsukune has been having nightmares about Mizore dieing and starts to panic when he finds out that Mizore is sick. Tsukune X Mizore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire Anime Or Manga.

There May Be SPOILERS From The Anime And Or The Manga I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.

I will be making this from the anime only i have not read the manga so i will not base this off of it i will only use what i have seen on the anime or stuff i might make up so if you see something that didn't happend in the manga don't be mad okay even if i kill off a character that i do not intend to do laugh out loud.

Story.

Help i need you Tsukune please said a soft voice.

Mizore wait im coming said a young man.

The young man wakes up in a panic.

Mizore where are you said the young man breathing heavy and scared.

I-it was a nightmare?

But it felt so real i could feel the touch of her hand in mine i could hear her breathing and i could almost taste the tears running down her beautiful face.

He looks over at the clock it reads 8:36 AM.

Shit im going to be late.

He gets to class and looks at his watch it reads 9:06 AM He goes in the classroom and bows.

Sorry im late.

It's fine take your seat meow said Miss Shizuka Nekonome.

Okay thank you said the young man.

He then walks to the empty seat by the window.

Hey why are you late your never late ask a pink hair girl with a worried face.

Oh sorry Moka i had a nightmare but don't worry im fine i promise okay.

Okay Tsukune if you say so said Moka.

As class went on it felt like forever for Tsukune who was still sleepy from a nightmare that he had he starts to feel his eye lids closing slowly then he finds himself in all blackness he feels weightless he can't hear anything until he sees a beautiful young girl with light purple hair that goes down to her shoulders with blue eyes a lolipop in her mouth a long sleeve shirt with a dark blue on the sleeves and white for the torso with black straps on her shoulders and a light brown mini skirt with purple and pink stockings with white shoes with pink at the toes she is beautiful in every aspect his eyes were glued to her she is a light in the darkness but then he heard her open her mouth and yell.

Help me Tsukune.

Now she was coverd in blood she was coughing it up everywhere she started to fall into the darkness he tried to grab her hand as he ran into the darkness after her but he was lost no matter how much he ran he would not get any closer to her as she shinked into the darkness he could hear her crys for help calling his name over and over begging for him to help her as she fall into the darkness he could no longer she her or hear her anymore.

Mizore Mizore please respond the young man yelled as tears fell down his face.

Mizore he yelled in a panic as he woke up in the middle of class.

Everyone looked at the young man who just yell in the middle of class who now had tears in his eyes and was scared and looking everywhere from his seat.

T-tsukune you okay asked Moka worried.

He could only nod he was still scared of the nightmare he just had it was the same as last time he tried to look for Mizore but she was not in the classroom her seat was empty he started to worry if that was not a nightmare as he stared to panic again he heard.

A-are you ok meow asked Miss Shizuka Nekonome with a worried face.

Y-yeah um if you don't mind me asking where is mizore? asked Tsukune panicing.

Oh shes staying in her dormroom because shes sick im going to go over there after class if you want you can join me meow but only you we don't want to make her uncomfortable with a group of people said Miss Shizuka Nekonome.

You meen i can go over to her dormroom but it's a girls only dorm boys are not allowed in said Tsukune.

It's fine ill be there to so don't worry meow now back to class and no more sleeping said Miss Shizuka Nekonome.

Tsukune nodded he could still see Mizore covered in blood and coughing it up in his head it made him feel like he was going to throw up but he held it together until class ended then he ran out side started to throw up.

You okay Tsukune? asked a worried Moka.

Yeah im fine just a nightmare thats all said Tsukune trying to smile.

Yeah but it has to be serious to make you feel like this said Moka.

Y-yeah i guess said Tsukune as he started laughing.

Damn it man pull it together now im making Moka worry about me Tsukune thought to himself.

Do you want to talk about it asked Moka.

No it's fine thanks though but i have to go meet Miss Shizuka Nekonome so i can go to check on Mizore said Tsukune.

Okay be safe Tsukune said Moka.

Sorry im late Miss Shizuka Nekonome said Tsukune out of breath from running.

It's okay meow said Miss Shizuka Nekonome.

They started walking making small chat here and there then they got to the girls dormroom and went up to the top floor and all the way down the hall they reached a door that read Mizore Shirayuki in blue letters Miss Shizuka Nekonome knocked twice.

Hello Mizore it's me Miss Shizuka Nekonome and Tsukune Aono is here to we want to make sure your okay so will you let us in please meow asked Miss Shizuka Nekonome.

Then they hear foot steps by the door then hear one lock unlock then two locks unlock then three locks unlock then four locks unlock.

How many locks does one persion need for ones room Tsukune thought to himself.

About ten locks after that the door finally opened and in the door way was Mizore the same way he seen her in his dreams just as if not more beautiful then he rememberd her even though it has only been 3 days since the last time he saw her his heart couldn't help but to skip a beat at looking at her beautiful face.

Hello Miss Shizuka Nekonome and Tsukune should you be here right now Tsukune your missing your show you waited all weak to see Mizore said with a smile but Tsukune could tell she was in pain.

Ignoring the fact that he had not said a word about him waiting for a weak for his new show to come out not even to his parents or Moka ignoring the fact the only way she knew that is she has been stalking him for the last couple of days or so he still felt a sharp pain in his heart to she her in so much pain it was killing him he didn't know why because he loves Moko right? not that he would ever tell anybody that but still why did it hurt him so bad to see Mizore in pain like this was it because shes a friend but shes more then that shes not like Kurumu Kurono or Yukari Sendo she was more important to him of course he cared about them but Moka and Mizore had a special place in his heart so could he call her a close friend but that still didn't tell how important she is to him as he thought this he was snaped out of it by Mizore saying something.

W-what im sorry i spaced out Tsukune put his left hand on the back of his head scretching it.

I said im fine Tsukune you should head home before it's over Mizore said.

Your health is more important then the stupid show Tsukune yelled but didn't meen to.

Sorry i didn't meen to yell said Tsukune thinking how dumb he must look yelling at a sick person like that when they were just being nice and helpful Tsukune thought to himdself.

I had no idea that you could be so forceful with your words it was so passionte Mizore said Blushing.

Huh? ask Tsukune wait what is she talking about shes not mad but happy i yelled at her thought Tsukune confused.

So you really do care about me? asked Mizore.

Yes of couse i do why would you think i didn't ask Tsukune

Because you have Moka why would you need someone like me around i probably just scare you with my odd habits said Mizore with tears in her eyes.

Im just going to go now that i check on Mizore and she seem to be okay have fun talking meow said miss Shizuka Nekonome as she walked away.

Tsukune and Mizore said bye at the same time and waved at Miss Shizuka Nekonome as they went in mizore's room it was all dark and cold with ice on everything but the bed but Tsukune didn't even feel the cold cause right now all he could feel was rage that Mizore thought that he didn't care about her.

I do care about you i always have why do you think i asked if you would be my friend ask Tsukune with a high tone of voice but not yelling.

B-bause your nice Tsukune and you took pity on me because im always alone thats why said Mizore looking down and with a very soft voice.

Besides i love you and i know you love Moka said mizore with tears building up in her eyes.

I do love Moka said Tsukune.

Mizore just stared to cry.

but as a sister nothing more Tsukune said with a softer tone of voice.

He could not believe what he just said is that really how he felt is that why he never told Moka he loves her then what place does Mizore have in his heart it's not the same as what he feels for Moka so what is it then as he starts to think he see Mizore crying.

W-whats wrong? ask Tsukune.

S-s y-you meen your not in l-love with M-moka then? asked a crying Mizore.

Yes im not in love with Moka or any of the other girls said Tsukune.

T-then i have a chance? asked Mizore her lolipop had fell on the floor.

At that moment Tsukune realise what mizore meant to him then he says.

No Tsukune said.

Mizore started to cry even harder.

Because i am alrready in love with you so you don't have a chance you got everything i love your wierd habits and everything about you Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

I love you Mizore i really do said Tsukune

I love you to Tsukune said mizore with a big smile and her tears stoped falling.

Then she felt something soft on her lips she was shocked to see that Tsukune was kissing her then she slowly melted into the kiss and start to kiss back.

Tsukune could taste the strewberry flavor on her lips and tongue he really love ths flavor.

And so the kiss became even more passionte then it already was.

Tsukune pulled away.

Wait your still sick you should be in bed Tsukune said worrying.

Im not sick i just have some head pain but its not hurting anymore i thought it would be hard to go to school if you didn't love me but i see that thats no longer the case mizore said smiling.

Oh in that case Tsukune said and stared kissing her again.

Im glad i had those dreams because of them i realise how i felt for my Mizore thought Tsukune to himself.

after that the next day Tsukune and Mizore told everyone that they are going out Moka cryed and then dark Moka beat Tsukune up Kurumu just kept crying and asking why not her as a crying Yukari hit Tsukune with a metal washtub Mizore try to help him but he said he had to do it alone it would only be right that way Moka and the rest of the girls final gave in and accepted it and were happy for both of them Mizore and Tsukune got married 2 years after school ended and had two kids a boy named Kiba Aono and a baby girl named Kelly Aono they now are happy and still good friends with Moka and the rest of the girls.

End.

Okay thats the end for this story i might make more Mizore X Tsukune storys but it will not be a part of this i really like this pairing though Mizore is my favorite of all the girls shes really awsome but sadly she does not get that much screen time i hope you liked my little story it took me like 3 hours or so but i wanted to make something with my free time please rate it and let me know any tips or tricks that could help me im still new at writing but i really love to write and again im sorry if anybody felt like they wasted any of time and if any if not all the characters seem stupid or nothing like the anime characters i tried my best though.

Date:(5/21/2014).


End file.
